


Love Is Not Blind

by MagaMago



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagaMago/pseuds/MagaMago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so this just popped into my head. It's told in Ginny's pov and It's kinda angsty. Mentions of H/D and G/N. I really don't know if it has any plot I just put down what my mind told me to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Not Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed

Love is not blind  
It sees more, not less  
But because it sees more  
It is willing to see less

He was leaving again, to another dinner meeting with the Minister. I don't ask who's going to be there. I don't ask if I can come. I stopped asking long ago. I already know who's going and that I don't want to. I don't want to see him shooting looks to him when he thinks no one is looking or the slight blush when his paramour finally looks back. One dinner at the Ministry let me know that I was not going again.

I can't bring myself to hate them; I knew from the start that Harry didn't really love me. Sure he loved the things I could do for him. Make him a part of an actual family, really a part of the Weasley family. And the children, I don't think there's anything that he loves more than them. I just thought after time and getting married he could grow to love me the way I had always loved him. Childish I know.

I do think though, that he has come to count on me. When he wakes up after a nightmare from the past I am always there for him. To remind him that Albus has a doctor's appointment next Tuesday. And to wear the green robes because black is in the wash.

We no longer wake with kisses and touches like in the beginning. I think Harry was trying to love me then. I really don't mind that he's stopped know. Is it weird that I don't miss them? I don't think so, after all a heart can take only so many cracks before it shatters. I don't love him anymore; I'm still fond of him still, but love? No.

That's why I started sleeping with Neville after lily was born. I couldn't stand Harry touching me when I knew he was thinking of blond hair and mercury eyes. I wanted a touch that was for me. Neville gave me that, Neville loves me. I can feel it in his touches and kisses and the things he tells me. When he looks me in the eyes and glow with warmth I know he loves me as much as I love him now too. I could never do that with Harry.

When Harry leaves I go to you love. Neville is sat at the fire and turns to me and his eyes are was warm and the fire behind him. I run to him and hold him close. I never want to let go,

Later when we are still wrapped around another we talk about lily, James and Albus and how the Harpies are doing, the captain is turning into a real bitch this year. Then we talk about Harry and his Ministry work. We talk about being happy. He wants to marry me and to live together. My heart doesn't clinch up with the thought of leaving Harry. It feels lightened, like it could flutter always with the northern wind. It feels free. I feel free. And I say I want that too.

Later in the night when I'm sat at the kitchen table in my house, drinking a tea and Harry walks in ten minutes after I do, he sits down across from me I tell him I'm leaving, and that I want a divorce he doesn't say anything. All he does is look a little shocked, like he didn't expect for me to say it. Did he not know about Neville? I never really said anything about him, but Harry never said anything about Draco either. When I ask him this he looks even more shocked. I wonder if it's about Draco or my sleeping with Neville.

He still hasn't said anything when I pick up my bags that I packed beforehand. He just sits there silent as I walk to the Flu. I know that he'll go to Draco later and it doesn't bother me at all. After all, I've got my Neville. I leave with a smile in my face.


End file.
